Soar on Our Own
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: After Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground, four souls look on with a peace that's foreign to them.


**I cried while writing this. I don't know how to make that not sound narcissistic other than saying, I don't mean to be narcissistic. Inspired by Mandopony's "Balloons."**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The four souls watched solemnly from the animatronic heads as the building was licked up by flames. The building which had housed their suffering for so long was gone, as was the man who had caused it all.

"It's so strange," voiced Chica. She had forgotten her real name many years ago. Her entire being had long been intertwined with that of the chicken character. "I don't feel sad anymore. Our home is gone, but I don't feel sad."

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "I don't feel sad, either."

"The bad man is gone," said Freddy. "He can't hurt us anymore. And that makes me…happy."

Chica looked at her friends. "But what about us? What happens now?"

Foxy spoke up for the first time since the fire began. "Methinks that it's time fer us lubbers to go."

"Go?" said Bonnie. "Where do we go? We can't even move."

Foxy didn't answer. "Freddy, matey…I feel happy, too. I feel so happy I feel like I can fly. Don't ye?"

"Fly?" said Bonnie. "What do you mean? You're just a head. We're all just heads."

"I feel like I coul' fly as high as I can," continued Foxy. "I just be so happy…" And then something incredible happened. Something golden began to rise from Foxy's head.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Foxy…!" He heard a sniff, and looked to his left.

Chica was crying, although a smile still graced her features. "I feel the same way…I want to fly, too!" And then the same golden hue appeared from her head.

Bonnie could feel himself become lighter. Looking over to Freddy, he could see the same golden substance radiating from the bear's eyes. "What's happening?"

Freddy smiled. "Bonnie…I think it is time for us to fly." He let out a soft chuckle. "Do you remember Balloon Boy? And his balloons?"

"I remember when I let go of one once," said Chica. Her mouth was no longer moving when she spoke. "It was outside. And it flew up, up, up into the sky. I cried because I wanted another one, but Mommy said no."

"Up into th' sky…I want te go there. Let's be like them balloons," said Foxy. His voice was coming from the golden thing.

It suddenly hit Bonnie that these golden things were their souls.

Bonnie himself was beginning to float out of the head that had served as his own for the past few decades. "I…I don't know if I want to," he stammered. "I'm scared of heights."

"So am I," said Chica. "But it's okay. We're together."

"Oh!" exclaimed Bonnie. "Chica! You're…you're you!"

Chica looked at herself. She had adopted the body she had held before the murders. She gasped. "Bonnie! Foxy! Freddy! We're…!"

The other three smiled at examined their familiar selves. Foxy spread his arms in peace as he floated. "Now we can really be balloons," he said. His voice had lost its pirate edge to it.

Freddy, having been silent for most of the flight, burst into tears. The others looked at him in surprise. "F-Freddy?" said Bonnie.

"I'm…just so happy…" he said. "I don't want to be a grown-up anymore…I never liked being a grown-up…"

The others floated forward to hug him.

Bonnie looked at the sky, and then at the ground. The restaurant was very small, although he could make out a fire truck putting out the flames. He'd always liked fire trucks. "We're already so high up," he said. They continued to fly upwards. "Do you think we'll ever stop?"

"Yes," said Foxy. "In Sunday school, they said there'd be a big gold gate and lots of clouds. I think we'll stop when we get there."

"What if they don't want us there?" said Freddy. Contrary to the paternal image he had portrayed among the group for so long, he looked frightened like the little boy he was. "What if they don't like us because of the bad stuff we did?"

"They'll know we're sorry," said Chica. "As long as we're sorry, I think they'll understand."

The four stayed in a huddle for the rest of the journey. They spoke softly and smiled. They noticed a large number of clouds directly above them, and they hugged even tighter as they approached the clouds.

"I love you," Bonnie said to the others. They replied by saying they loved each other, too.

The balloons broke through the clouds, and the majestic gates were even more beautiful than they could imagine.

* * *

 **This whole setup makes me cry.** _ **Stupid—**_ ***punches cheek*** _ **—freaking**_ **—*punches other cheek*—** _ **emotions!**_

 **God Bless!**

 **~Shippings**


End file.
